Bouleversement
by Morgane20
Summary: Ils se sont perdus de vue 5 ans auparavant. Chacun a fait sa vie de son coté. Leurs retrouvailles vont bouleverser leur vie à tout jamais, d'une façon qu'il ne peuvent même pas imaginer. La vie réserve parfois bien des surprises...bonnes comme mauvaises.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

**Apres avoir pas mal lu de fiction(des centaines plutôt) sur le site, je me décide enfin à vous faire partager mes propres écrits qui je l'espère plairont au plus grand nombre, dans le cas contraire j'aurais plus qu'a déprimer d'être une si mauvaise auteur :D**

**Alors concernant cette fiction, elle sera assez courte, une dizaine de chapitres maximum a moins que je ne trouve d'autres faits a y ajouter au fur et a mesure bien que la trame de l'histoire soit déjà plus ou moins construite. **

**Malgré le temps que j'ai passer à relire ce que je vous publie il se peut qu'il reste encore des erreurs et je m'en excuse par avance. D 'ailleurs si quelqu'un se propose en tant que Beta j'en serais ravie et ça sera je pense mieux pour vous aussi :) **

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre et si ça vous plait n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir (tout comme si vous avez quelques remarques ou suggestions du moment que celles-ci reste polies et constructives bien sur :) )**

**Pour finir, les personnages appartiennent a S.M je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec eux :D**

* * *

Chapitre un 

- Bella allez bouge-toi un peu ! On ouvre dans 5 minutes et tu fais peur à voir _me cria dessus_ _Alice_ Va prendre un café, tu marches au radar là, j'avais oublié que le lundi n'était pas ton jour.

- Tu veux plutôt dire le lundi à 8H un jour de début des soldes _grognais-je avant de partir dans la pièce qui nous servait pour manger le midi pour me service un bon café bien noir et sans sucre. J'allais en avoir besoin aujourd'hui. _

Il était 8H est le magasin allait bientôt être pris d'assaut par toute une horde de furie accro aux réductions. Je déteste les soldes. Les clientes qui ne sont déjà pas agréable en temps normal en nous prenant pour des larbins sont encore pires ces jours-là et ce n'est pas forcement celles qui ont l'air de vrai pitbull qui sont les pires. La boutique d'Alice avait su se faire un nom et maintenant même des femmes plus ou moins fortunées venaient s'habiller ici.

Je revins dans l'avant de la boutique en ayant l'air la plus réveillée et la plus enchantée possible. Dieu sait à quel point j'aurais préféré rester à l'arrière à m'occuper des livraisons ou encore mieux seulement de la mise en rayon des vêtements mais Alice comptait sur moi. Allez Bella tu peux le faire !

A peine eu-je mis un pied dans la boutique que je fus assaillit par tout un groupe de fille me parlant toute en même temps.

- Mesdames s'il vous plait chacune votre tour et je ferai en sorte de répondre à vos demandes leur demandais-je

La journée se passa comme ça, moi répondant aux caprices de certaines qui voulaient absolument mettre tel ou tel vêtement qui pourtant ne les mettait pas en valeur mais bon aller leur faire comprendre que mettre un haut à rayures horizontales quand vous avez un léger surpoids ne vous va pas, c'est peine perdu.

- Tiens au fait Bella, Madame Cullen ne pourra pas venir récupérer sa commande apparemment son fils devrais passer a sa place tu peux l'attendre avant de fermer le magasin s'il te plaît, j'ai rendez-vous avec Jasper chez ses parents.

Jasper c'est le mari d'Alice et on peut même dire qu'elle a tiré le gros lot avec lui. Il est patient, calme réfléchit, tout son contraire mais ils se complètent à la perfection. Il était mariés depuis deux ans maintenant et ils formaient le couple le plus heureux qu'il m'a était donner de voir jusqu'à présent.

A ce moment mon corps entier se crispa, Cullen, un nom que j'aurais préféré ne plus jamais entendre.

- Bien sûr Alice, madame Cullen t'a t-elle donner une heure ? _Mon regard alla à l'horloge_ Il est presque 19h00...

- Et bien non, attends encore une petite demi-heure et si tu ne vois toujours personne recontacte madame Cullen pour lui expliquer la situation. Cette femme est une crème _rigola-t-elle. _

Alice quitta le magasin et moi, je restais là planter comme une imbécile à attendre que quelqu'un daigne pousser la porte du magasin. Les minutes passaient et toujours personne. Je m'apprêtais à appeler madame Cullen quand le carillon de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous _demandais-je poliment même si je savais très bien qui était la et pourquoi. _

- Bonsoir, je viens récupérer une commande au nom de Cullen on a du vous en informer je pense

Il ne m'avait pas reconnu, ouf. Enfin il faut dire aussi que j'avais un peu changé depuis le lycée. Adieu les quelques kilos que j'avais en trop, mes cheveux avaient considérablement poussés et m'arrivaient maintenant au niveau des reins et enfin j'avais découvert le maquillage.

- Oui c'est exact madame Cullen nous en a fait par _murmurais-je_ Je vous prie de m'excuser quelques minutes je vais chercher votre commande

En revenant il me fixait d'une façon qui me mettait mal à l'aise et je n'aimais pas ça. Son regard émeraude était perçant et assez déstabilisant.

- J'ai l'impression de vous connaitre _lâchât-il enfin_

- C'est parce que c'est le cas. Le lycée de Forks i ans _répondais-je sans trop m'étendre sur le sujet_

- Bella Swan ! je me disais bien que ces grands yeux marrons me disaient quelque chose _me charma-t-il_

- Pour vous ce sera Isabella, seulement mes amis m'appellent Bella

Non mais oh ! On n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble.

- Eh bien non je me trompais, moi qui pensais que tu étais toujours la même, tu as pris du caractère on dirait ...

- Non, j'ai toujours eu autant de caractère et tu t'en serais rendu compte si tu ne m'avais pas posé un lapin en terminale

Il rigola et me fit son « fameux » sourire en coin qui déjà au lycée faisait tomber les filles comme des mouches. Alors là si tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'amadouer avec ça mon gars, grosse erreur.

- Ça remonte à 5 ans Bella, j'étais jeune et j'avoue que à l'époque j'ai préféré Tanya à toi mais...

- Peu importe je m'en suis remise _le coupais-je_ Ta mère a déjà tout régler, voici ta commande et passe mes salutations a ta mère _continuais-je_

J'étais fatiguée et j'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi. Il était presque 20h00 et j'aurais déjà du finir depuis 1h00. Il resta là à me regarder alors que moi je commençais à m'habiller et à éteindre toutes les lumières. Je partis récupérer mon sac à main et vérifier que toutes les portes à l'arrière étaient fermées. A mon retour il était encore là et il me regardait.

- Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? _me renseignais-je par pure politesse_

A ce moment précis j'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi de prendre un bain bouillant et d'aller me coucher avant de recommencer une journée comme celle-ci demain.

- Non, je voulais juste savoir si tu voudrais aller boire un verre avec moi, il est encore tôt

- Ecoute je suis fatiguée j'ai passé une journée de dingue et j'aimerais rentrer chez moi _soufflais-je_

- Bon et bien demain soir alors

- Ecoute Edward, je ne sais pas _Hésitais-je_ c'est une période assez crevante en ce moment et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de sortir le soir d'accord

Il sembla déçu enfin je pense...

Nous quittâmes la boutique et après avoir fermé la porte et le rideau métallique nous partîmes chacun de notre côté, moi en direction du métro et lui vers sa voiture, voiture que visiblement je n'aurais jamais les moyens de me payer. Apres 3 mètres de fait j'attendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Non mais c'est quoi encore cette histoire...

C'était encore Edward qui me courrait après. Ce n'est pas possible mais il me veut quoi encore ...

- Bella ! tu veux que je te dépose chez toi ? j'ai vu que tu prenais le métro et ce n'est pas très fréquentable a cette heure ci

- Ça ira Edward merci, j'ai l'habitude de le prendre et je n'en ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon

Je commençais à repartir quand il m'attrapa le bras et qu'il me regarda avec un regard de chien perdu. Le genre de regard qui vous fait vous sentir comme une merde si vous dites non.

- S'il te plait laisse-moi te ramener je serais plus rassuré

- Bon d'accord _cédais-je pour qu'il me laisse tranquille_

Galant il m'ouvrit la portière et la referma après que je sois installée. On roula vers mon appartement en silence aucun de nous ne parlais sauf quand il me questionnait sur la direction à prendre et que je lui répondais. Apres 20 minute de trajet il s'arrêta devant mon immeuble et sorti de la voiture avant moi et vint m'ouvrir la porte.

- Merci Edward c'est gentil de m'avoir ramené

- De rien _sourît-il_ Tu es libre samedi soir ?

- Je ...je ne sais pas...Edward on n'est pas amis et on l'as jamais été. La seule fois où tu m'as adressé la parole ça a été pour m'inviter au bal de la promo auquel tu m'as posé un lapin parce que tu avais trouvé mieux alors pourquoi vouloir qu'on aille boire un verre ?

- J'ai été un idiot d'accord et je veux m'excuser c'est tout

- Mais c'est bon ce n'est pas grave c'était i ans je suis passé à autre chose et depuis longtemps...

Je pris la direction de l'entrée de mon immeuble mais il me retint.

- Allez juste une fois et si après tu veux que je te laisse tranquille je le ferais _me supplia-t-il_

- Bon d'accord _cédais-je_ _encore une fois _Passe me prendre à 21h30 et on ira boire un verre quelque part

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire éclatant. Purée mais je sais rien lui refuser à ce mec c'est dingue et surtout ça sent mauvais. Aller Bella on se ressaisit, tu as déjà été plus « rigide » que ça ! Arrivée chez moi je pris une bonne douche, mangeais un truc vite fait et parti me coucher pour ne pas être trop crevée demain et encore m'attirer les foudres d'Alice.

Le reste de la semaine se passa au même rythme épuisant. Les clientes étaient de plus en plus nombreuses chaque jour mais le chiffre d'affaire avait l'air bon donc on ne se plaignait pas trop.

Samedi arriva trop vite à mon gout et la journée fut des plus chargée. Je fini à 19h00 et il me restait 2h30 pour rentrer chez moi, manger et me préparer mais de toute façon je n'avais pas prévu de tenu particulière donc je n'avais pas trop de préparation. A 21h00 je partis a la recherche d'une tenue par trop habillée mais qui l'était quand même un peu. Je me décidais pour une robe noire avec une doublure extérieure en crochet puis une paire de chaussure noire avec une semelle compensée offerte par Alice. Je mis mon trench-coat beige et puis mon sac fourre-tout. A 21h30 j'étais habillée, maquillée un peu et j'attendais Edward.

La sonnette de l'interphone retentit et je lui ouvris la porte. Il me surprit en venant avec un joli bouquet de fleurs, encore une technique de drague...

- Oh merci mais tu n'aurais pas dû Edward, moi et les fleurs on n'est pas très amis mais merci _lui souris-je_

Je parti mettre les fleurs dans le seul vase que j'avais et qui ne servait que très rarement. En revenant dans le salon Edward regardait autour de lui et me complimenta sur ma décoration. Je mis mon manteau et mon sac et nous partîmes. Il m'ouvrit encore la portière de sa voiture et nous conduisit dans un petit bar plutôt branché du centre-ville ou j'étais déjà venu deux ou trois fois avec Alice et Rosalie.

Pour un samedi soir l'endroit n'étais pas trop surchargé et j'aimais ça. Je détestais les endroits où on ne s'entendait pas parler et ou on devrait hurler ou bien sortir pour pouvoir se dire deux mots. On commença à discuter de tout et de rien, de ce que chacun de nous avez fait après le lycée etc...

J'appris qu'il avait monté sa boite d'informatique, la Cullen society et qu'il en était le PDG et elle avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher. Etre PDG a 23 ans peu de gens peuvent en faire de même. La soirée était plutôt agréable en fin de compte. On en vint à parler de moi et il voulut savoir pourquoi j'avais choisi de travailler dans la vente.

- Eh bien pour tout t'avouer ce n'est pas trop un choix. Initialement j'ai un diplôme pour travailler dans le domaine de la publicité et la communication, je pourrai travailler comme attachée de presse par exemple, je n'ai juste pas trouvé de poste dans ma branche après la fac c'est tout. Je travaille avec mon amie Alice parce qu'elle avait créé son entreprise et elle commençait a bien fonctionner elle m'a donc proposé de devenir son employée et je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre j'ai plutôt un bon salaire _rigolais-je_

- C'est dommage, maintenant tellement de gens ont des diplômes mais ne trouve pas d'emploi _soupira-t-il_

- Ça aurais pu être bien pire _lui souris-je_ j'ai des super amis

La soirée se poursuivit dans la même ambiance et le verre qui à l' origine devait être unique eu des copains et on finit plutôt éméchés, moi plus que lui mais la soirée était bonne et j'étais en repos demain donc je m'en fichais.

On quitta le bar à 0h30 et il me proposa de venir chez lui boire un dernier verre. Si j'avais été un peu plus sobre je m'en serais inquiéter et j'aurais tout de suite dit qu'il voulait encore me draguer mais maintenant je ne m'en souciais plus.

En 5 ans il avait véritablement changé, il était plus mur, c'était surement du a son rôle de propriétaire et de PDG d'une grosse boite. En arrivant chez lui je me retrouvais comme une idiote à fixer son immeuble qui était très différent du mien. Vous voyez ces grandes tours de verre dont on a l'impression qu'elles montent jusqu'au ciel et bien Edward habitait dans une comme celles-ci.

- Tu habites ici ? _murmurais-je_

- Oui j'ai mes bureaux dans les étages et j'habite tout en haut dans le penthouse

Ah ouais c'est définitivement pas le même entre d'immeuble. Au moins il n'a pas de risque d'arriver en retard au travail le matin. Dans le hall un gardien était présent. Edward nous guida vers un ascenseur privé éloigné des autres, ça annonce tout de suite la couleur. En arrivant chez lui je fus ébahie devant la vue, une grande baie vitrée sur tout un pan de mur. Et il trouvait la décoration de chez moi jolie ? Qu'est-ce que je devais dire moi alors.

- Je crois que je viens de tomber amoureuse de ton appartement _lui dis-je en murmurant_

Il rigola et m'emmenant vers la baie vitrée et j'eus une vue fabuleuse sur toute la ville, j'avais l'impression de surplomber tous les autres immeubles. Il revint vers moi avec deux verres de vin rouge dans les mains. On resta un moment comme ça a regarder la vue sans parler et puis je partis me mettre sur son immense canapé beige et en profita pour enlever mes chaussures pour ne pas salir son magnifique tapis. Il vint se mettre à côté de moi et me regarda dans rien dire. Il me mettait mal à l'aise de nouveau. Je bus un peu de vin pour me redonner un peu de contenance et lui demanda si il pouvait me faire visiter son chez lui. Il accepta volontiers.

On commença par le reste du salon avec la salle à manger puis la cuisine, tout était ouvert et ça donnait l'impression que l'espace était immense même si à mon avis c'était vraiment immense. Sa cuisine était dans les tons noirs, gris et blanc, typique d'un environnement masculin mais très moderne comme le reste de la pièce.

- C'est ma mère qui a tout décorer _m'informa-t-il_

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que ta mère était décoratrice d'intérieur

- La seule chose que j'ai choisi c'est la télévision _rigola-t-il_

- Monsieur Cullen serait-on fan de base-ball par hasard _le taquinais-je_

Il me montra ensuite son bureau qui était bah soyons franc un bureau quoi, rien d'extraordinaire puis ensuite sa chambre qui était ouverte sur une salle de bain, mon rêve. J'étais vraiment amoureuse de son appartement. On reparti dans le salon et je me remis devant la baie vitrée. Au bout d'un moment je senti Edward venir se mettre derrière moi.

- La vue est vraiment magnifique

- Je ne dirais pas magnifique, pas quand tu es là en tout cas _murmura-t-il en déplaçant mes cheveux que j'avais gardé lâchés pour les mettre tous sur la même épaule_

Il fit courir ses mains le long de mes bras avant de les remonter de long de mon cou. Je sentis sa bouche venir frôler la courbure de mon cou avant de poser des baisers de mon oreille à mon épaule. Je restais stoïque, sans faire le moindre mouvement, ne savant pas trop quoi faire.

- Reste ici cette nuit _chuchota-t-il _Avec moi...

- Je...Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Edward, on fait quoi là au juste...

Il me retourna et posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Edward ? tes mains sur mes hanches...

- Elles ont trouvé le chemin toutes seule _ria-t-il avant de faire son fameux sourire en coin_

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et je sus que j'étais foutu, et même plus que foutu. Je savais que ça sentais mauvais que je puisse rien lui refuser. Je hochais la tête pour lui dire que c'était d'accord. Il fit remonter sa main droite et vint caresser ma main tout en continuant à me regarder dans les yeux. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes et je me laissais emporter par leur douceur et répondit a son baiser.

Notre baiser pris vite de l'ampleur. Il me souleva et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il me plaqua contre la baie vitrée et fit glisser ses mains sur mes flancs caressant tous les endroits de mon corps qu'il pouvait atteindre. Je compris qu'on était dans sa chambre quand il me déposa sur son lit. Je savais qu'on allait faire une bêtise mais j'en avais terriblement envie et je savais que si je ne le faisais pas j'allais le regretter.

Je fis courir mes mains sur ses pectoraux avant d'aller déboutonner sa chemise pour la lui enlever. Mes mains descendirent plus bas pour aller s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture et faire descendre son jean qu'il envoya a l'autre bout de la chambre d'un coup de pied. Il revint sur moi pour m'embrasser tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de mes cuisses pour remonter sous ma robe. Je me redressais pour aller ouvrir la fermeture éclair et l'enlever. On se retrouva alors tous les deux en sous vêtement et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, timidité quand tu nous tiens.

Il me fit me rallonger et vint faire se promener sa bouche de mon cou, vers mes seins et glissa ses mains dans mon dos pour me dégrafer mon soutien-gorge avant de venir lécher mon téton gauche tout en caressant le droit avec sa main. Je ne pus éviter de gémir tellement le traitement qu'il me faisait subir était bon. Mes mains allèrent directement se caler dans ses cheveux, qui étaient d'une douceur incomparable, avant de descendre pour caresser son dos. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles se tendre sous mon toucher.

Sa bouche descendit plus bas pour venir traîner sur mon ventre avant de migrer encore plus bas pour venir se poser sur mon sexe encore couvert de tissu. Il fit passer deux doigts de chaque cote sous le tissu et retira mon dernier vêtement restant qui finit par tomber au sol. Il me caressa les cuisses y déposant ici et là quelques baisers. Mes mains allèrent trouver son boxer pour le lui retirer, il était bien trop habiller comparé à moi.

Il ralenti le rythme de ses caresses et remonta pour venir caresser mes seins et titiller mon cou

- J'ai envie de toi Edward, prends moi _murmurais-je_

Je fus le déclencheur et il me pénétra et attendit que je m'ajuste à sa taille. Apres un certain temps il me regarda et je lui fis signe que tout allait bien. Il augmenta le rythme de ces pénétrations plus que délicieuses. Il me fallut peu de temps avant de commencer à sentir la boule de plaisir grossir en moi et elle le fit à une vitesse hallucinante. Il fit remonter un de mes jambes sur ses hanches me pénétrant ainsi plus loin. La boule grossissait toujours plus et je la sentais sur le point d'éclater. Edward devait être proche aussi, sa respiration se faisait plus erratique et ses coups plus secs.

- Edward... j'y suis presque _gémis-je_

- Moi aussi... c'est si bon _murmurât-il à mon oreille_

Trois coups plus tard mon orgasme éclata et je ne fis rien pour le retenir, Edward me rejoignit et nos gémissement et cris résonnèrent dans la pièce. Je fus heureuse qu'il n'ait pas de voisins.

Il sorti de moi et se mis à coté de moi. On resta comme ça sans parler comme-ci on ne savait pas trop quoi se dire. Il tira les draps sur nos corps couvert de sueur. Je me mis sur le côté et il vint se mettre derrière moi et me serra dans ces bras embrassant mon épaule.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour coucher avec toi tu sais

- Je sais _répondis-je simplement_

Je me laissais emporter dans les bras de Morphée épuisée par ma journée mais aussi par ma soirée avec lui.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, il faisait jour et la place à côté de moi était libre et froide.

Non mais Bella a quoi tu t'attendais ? Bien sûr que tu n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir.

J'avais fait une bêtise et celle-ci était énorme. Je sortis du lit, remis mes vêtements, puis quitta l'appartement et le bâtiment le plus vite possible pour retrouver le mien, totalement déçue par son comportement mais après tout un coureur de jupons reste un coureur de jupons...

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience et appréhension aussi :)**

**Bisous **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde :)**

**Me revoilà donc pour le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire, un chapitre que j'aurais aimer vous poster plus rapidement mais bon je vais l'admettre j'ai préférer profiter du soleil ( ce qui m'as valu un montueux coup de soleil) avant que Catherine Laborde ne nous annonce l'arrivée de la pluie :D **

**Je profite aussi pour vous remercier pour vos review, mise en alerte et autres qui m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ainsi que vos encouragement, ça m'a beaucoup toucher. J'en profite pour dire à Mystinne47 si tu passe encore par là que si tu est toujours tentée fait moi signe en review ou en MP comme tu veux :)**

**Concernant ce chapitre beaucoup d'entre vous ce sont demander où était parti Edward, et bien vous aurait la réponse un peu plus bas dans le chapitre, vous verrez c'est pas un méchant garçon :D**

**Dernière chose et après je vous laisse tranquille promis, j'avais penser, si ça vous intéresse bien sur, de vous faire un blog pour vous mettre les photos de comment je vois, par exemple, l'appartement de Edward, les tenues ou les lieux. A vous de me dire si ça vous plairait ou non. **

**Comme d'habitude j'ai fais la chasse aux fautes et je m'excuse d'avance pour celles qui ce serait cacher dans le texte ;) **

* * *

Plus d'un mois était passé depuis ce fameux matin où je m'étais réveillé seule chez lui. J'avais été une fois de plus blessée par lui, j'aurais dû le savoir, fréquenter Edward Cullen n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Moi qui pensais qu'il avait pu changer en 5 ans, et bien c'était de la connerie. Ce matin-là j'étais rentré chez moi dans l'optique de me mettre dans mon lit et de ne pas en sortir de la journée pour peut-être oublier que je m'étais fait avoir comme une débutante. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que Rosalie serait rentrée de son voyage avec Emmett, son compagnon depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Rosalie était infirmière au Seattle Grace dans le service pédiatrie, Rosalie adore les enfants et je suis sûr que si Emmett la laissait faire ils seraient déjà à la tête d'une famille nombreuse, Emmett lui est pompier pour la ville de Seattle. Un couple dévoué aux autres.

Ce matin-là donc en entrant chez moi je trouvais Rosalie sur le canapé en train de boire un café, Rosalie et moi partageons cet appartement depuis 2 ans et elle était la meilleur colocataire possible, si l'on met de côté les nuits blanches que je passe quand elle et Emmett « dorment » à la maison. Quand elle me vit arriver je pu lire la surprise sur son visage, rares étaient les fois où je découchais.

- Alors Bella, on profite de mon absence pour faire des folies _me taquina-t-elle_

- Non _m'empourprais-je_ j'ai été au marché de bonne heure, tu sais bien que faire la grasse matinée ne me ressemble pas _continuais-je_

- Eh Bella pas à moi tu veux, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire hein

- Il n'y a rien à dire, c'était une erreur, je ne veux pas en parler _clôturais-je la conversation en quittant la pièce pour aller dans ma chambre pour me changer_

Rosalie avait l'œil pour voir quand on ment, un véritable profiler. Même si elle avait bien vu que quelque chose n'allais pas elle n'en dit rien. Rosalie savait très bien que je parlerais seulement quand j'en aurais envie et que me brusquer ne servirais a rien.

Les semaines qui passèrent se déroulèrent toutes de la même façon, moi passant mes journées à travailler. C'était une période difficile et j'étais de plus en plus fatiguée. L'hiver ne m'avais pas épargné de même que les maladies qui vont avec.

Et puis tout changea un après-midi, je me trouvais au magasin avec Alice, j'étais malade et de plus en plus fatiguée, cette gastro aura ma peau, 2 semaines que j'étais malade et j'avais l'impression que c'était de pire en pire chaque jour. Alice avait bien vu que je n'étais pas bien quand j'étais arrivé et avait bataillé pour que je rentre chez moi, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule pour gérer la boutique surtout un samedi.

- Bella tu devrais peut être pensé à voir un médecin ma puce _me conseilla t'elle_

- Alice c'est juste un bonne gastro rien de bien méchant, j'ai l'habitude, ça va passer _essayais-je de la tranquilliser_

L'après-midi passa à vitesse ralentie, j'avais l'impression que la journée était sans fin. La boutique allait fermer et je décidais donc d'aller dans l'arrière-boutique faire un peu de rangement, peu de cliente étaient dans le magasin et Alice s'en sortais comme une chef. J'étais en train de ranger quelques cartons quand je fus prise de vertige, je me sentais encore plus fatiguée. Et puis tout devint noir.

Quand je rouvris les yeux il me fallut un petit temps d'adaptation, tout était blanc. Un hôpital. Alice se tenait à mon chevet entourée de Jasper et Rosalie. Ils me virent ouvrir les yeux.

- Alors ma belle, comment tu te sens, tu nous as fait peur tu sais, tu aurais dû le dire que tu ne te sentais pas bien, je veux dire vraiment pas bien, tu t'es évanoui Bella _s'emporta Alice_

- Alice, chérie, je ne pense pas que Bella ai besoin de se faire disputer, calme toi et laisse la te répondre tu veux _la calma jasper_

- Il m'est arrivé quoi au juste ?

- Tu t'es évanouie, je t'ai retrouvé allongée dans l'arrière-boutique, tu m'as fait peur Bella

- Désolée de t'avoir fait peur

- Plus de peur que de mal _me sourit-elle_

Je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu provoquer cette évanouissement, peut être mon état de fatigue général. Je posais donc la question a Rosalie qui m'informa que le médecin qui s'occupais de moi passerais un peu plus tard pour m'en dire un peu plus, ils ne faisaient pas parti de l'entourage familial alors aucunes informations me concernant ne leur avait été données. Ils me laissèrent tous les trois une heure plus tard quand les heures de visite furent terminées. Je regardais la télévision quand un coup fut porté à ma porte et qu'un médecin fit son entrée.

- Mademoiselle Swan, bonjour, je suis le docteur Harrison _se présenta-t-il_

- Bonjour docteur

- Alors comment vous sentez vous ? mieux ?

- Fatiguée mais oui je me sens mieux lui souriais-je Savez-vous ce qui a pu provoquer cet évanouissement ? je ne me sentais pas bien ces derniers temps mais de la a m'évanouir...

- Mademoiselle Swan, depuis combien de temps êtes vu dans cet état, vous savez des vomissements et une telle fatigue depuis un certain temps sont la preuve que quelque chose ne va pas, il fallait aller voir votre médecin traitant _m'informa-t-il_

- Oui je sais mais je pensais que ça aller passer, une vilaine grippe ou gastro rien de bien ne grave

- Mademoiselle Swan, a votre arrivée nous vous avons fait une prise de sang et après analyse nous avons pu voir que votre taux de HCG était élevé

C'est quoi ça HCG ?

- C'est une hormone que l'on détecte en cas...eh bien en cas de grossesse, félicitations mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes enceinte

Enceinte, je suis enceinte...

MERDE !

Je suis enceinte, moi avec un bébé, un bébé qui a pour père Edward Cullen...

Eh merde...

La seule chose qui me venait en tête tout de suite c'était de savoir ce que j'allais faire. Je suis jeune, 22 ans, célibataire et le père de mon enfant ne m'as pas donné signe de vie depuis 1 mois et demi, je suis censée faire quoi ?!

J'étais perdue...complètement paumée.

Etant donné mon état les médecins avaient préférer me garder pour la nuit et de me laisser sortir le lendemain matin. A ma sortie, Rosalie vint à l'hôpital me chercher pour me ramener à la maison. J'étais toujours aussi perdue, « choquée » par le fait que, moi, j'attendais un enfant.

Quand j'avais couché avec Edward je ne m'étais même pas préoccuper de contraception, j'étais sous pilule contraceptive et dans le feu de l'action ca peu vite déraper. Mais me faire a l'idée que vous avions créé un être vivant, je n'étais pas encore prête à l'admettre, à me faire a l'idée.

Toute la journée j'avais tenté de retourner la nouvelle dans tous les sens. Trois choix pouvaient se faire : garder l'enfant et l'élever du mieux que je pouvais, me faire avorter (choix que j'ai tout de suite refusé) ou encore l'adoption. Dans tous les cas il fallait que je trouve le courage de le dire à Edward. C'était une part de lui aussi et je ne pouvais pas lui cacher. Tout ce sait un jour et même si pour lui c'était juste une aventure je ne pouvais pas garder ça pour moi.

J'allais le lui dire...quand j'en aurais le courage...

**Point de vue Edward**

Le mois et demi qui venait de s'écoulé a été un des plus dur à vivre pour moi. Bella avait disparu le lendemain de notre nuit passée ensemble et ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelle d'elle. J'étais sorti ce matin-là pour aller lui chercher le petit déjeuner et à mon retour elle n'était plus là. Elle avait profité de mon absence pour partir. N'avait-elle pas vu le mot que je lui avais laissé ou alors n'en avait-elle rien à faire ?

Quand j'étais rentré j'avais dans un premier temps cru qu'elle était sous la douche mais...personne, ni dans les autres pièces et là j'avais compris qu'enfaite elle était tout simplement partie.

Depuis aucune nouvelle, aucun appel, rien.

Un jour j'étais même allé à la boutique de son amie Alice pour la voir, c'était avant-hier. Et puis je l'avais vu, pale, fatiguée et je n'avais pas voulu la dérangée. J'étais reparti, sans qu'elle ne m'ai vu.

Aujourd'hui était une journée de travail comme les autres, entre réunions, rendez-vous avec les partenaires et les règlements de problèmes. J'avais été au bureau à 7h30 ce matin, depuis un mois et demi le travail était mon échappatoire, un moyen de l'oublier, de la sortir de ma tête. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle était une obsession, je pensais à elle tout le temps. Quand je l'avais revu j'avais hésité, était-ce bien la Bella Swan du lycée de Forks ? Elle semblait si différente et dans un sens elle l'était vraiment. Moins timide, plus belle encore qu'il n'y a 5 ans. Et puis j'avais eu envie de la revoir, de passer du temps avec elle, de prendre le temps de la connaitre. Ça n'avait pas été facile et j'avais dû insister. La soirée que nous avions passé ensemble avait été parfaite, bien mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Et puis elle été partie...

J'étais chez moi, devant la télé, une bière a la main comme souvent depuis un mois et demi quand on toqua a la porte de mon appartement. Il était plus de 21h, un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie. J'ouvris la porte et vit Bella. Elle était là, devant moi encore plus belle que la dernière fois, même simplement vêtue d'un jean, d'un pull large et d'une paire de tennis en toile. Elle semblait allais mieux que la dernière fois, le teint moins maladif.

- Salut _murmura-t-elle_

- Salut... Tu... Tu veux entrer ? _hésitais-je_

- Oui...Je...J'ai à te parler, c'est important _répondit t-elle_

Elle ne me regardait pas, elle fixait le sol comme pour fuir mon regard. Je m'écartais de la porte pour la laisser passer et lui indiquais le canapé pour qu'elle puisse s'y installer. Elle évitait toujours mon regard se contentant de fixer ses mains qu'elle triturait. N'en pouvant plus de cette sensation pesant je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle sembla encore plus abattue.

- J'ai été hospitalisée avant-hier _commença-t-elle_

Ça me fit un choque, hospitalisée, le même jour où je l'avais vu, pale et fatiguée a la boutique.

- Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi ? C'est grave ? _m'inquiétais-je_

- Tout dépend de quel point de vu on se place

- Comment ça ? Je ...Je comprends pas Bella explique moi

- Je...Ecoute je te demande rien d'accord ? Je voulais juste que tu sois au courant, que tu sache...

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?! _insistais-je _

- Je suis enceinte... de toi _finit-elle par me dire avant de souffler un bon coup comme soulagée_

Enceinte...de moi. Bella est enceinte de moi et je vais être papa ...

Respire Edward... respire

** Point de vue de Bella**

J'avais longuement hésité, lui dire, ne pas lui dire ? Que faire ? Personne ne le savait. Pour moi il devait être le premier au courant même si il m'envoyait promener et qu'il me disait ne plus jamais vouloir entendre parler de moi, enfin plutôt de nous. Quand je m'étais retrouvé devant sa porte avait aussi longuement hésité avant de frapper, j'avais pesé le pour et le contre. Maintenant il savait et il n'avait toujours pas réagit.

- Ecoute je voulais juste que tu sache mais je ne te demande rien d'accord ? _le rassurais-je_ je voulais juste que tu sache _finis-je par murmurer_

- Tu penses qu'on devrait se marier ? _me demanda-t-il _Je veux dire pour bien faire les choses pour le bébé ?

UN MARIAGE ?! C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à me dire ? Me demander si on doit se marier ? Comme si j'allais le laisser faire ? Pour qu'il me dise après que j'ai gâché sa vie et que je l'ai étouffé ? Certainement pas ! Jamais !

- Un mariage ? Vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu dis ? Savoir si on va devoir se marier par obligation ? _m'écriais-je sentant la colère monter _

- Je sais pas, on est censé faire quoi ?

- Rien je...tu sais quoi ? oublis ça d'accord ? j'aurais pas dû venir chez toi

- Je pris mon sac et sorti de l'appartement. Un mariage par obligation...jamais.

J'étais déçue mais je n'avais pas à l'être, je savais qu'il n'allait pas super bien réagir, personne ne réagirais bien si on lui annonçait qu'il avait mis une fille enceinte surtout quand on est aussi jeune. Je pris la direction de mon appartement et allais me coucher directement. J'avais eu beaucoup trop d'émotion en une seule soirée. J'étais lessivée.

Le lendemain de ma visite avec Edward j'étais de nouveau au travail. Pas question que je reste chez moi à ne rien faire alors que dans quelques mois mon enfant allait dépendre de moi et puis soyons francs j'allais avoir besoin de cet argent. Toute la journée j'avais été dans la lune et Alice me l'avait fait remarquer. J'avais vraiment hâte de pouvoir être en week-end et de me reposer. Pour moi être enceinte n'avait rien à voir avec cet état, que décrivent certaines femme, comme fantastique, j'étais épuisée et les nausées était de la partie depuis ce matin et croyait moi ça n'a rien de fantastique ça ! En rentrant chez moi je fus surprise de voir Edward assis sur les marches devant mon immeuble, il semblait ailleurs et ne pas m'avoir vu arriver.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

- Bella...Je...Je ne peux pas oublier d'accord ? Ne me demande pas ça _me demanda-t-il_ c'est mon enfant et ça je ne peux pas faire comme si il n'existait pas _m'avoua-t-il_

- Alors on fait quoi ? on joue à la parfaite petite famille ? Edward tu sais très bien que c'est pas ce que l'on est, je sais même pas ce que l'on est...

- Eh bien on peut déjà être amis, se voir de temps en temps et on verra bien comment ça évolue tu ne crois pas ?

- Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée _admis-je _

En même temps on a pas tellement d'autre option, vaut mieux quand même s'entendre un minimum même si ça n'a duré d'une nuit. Je lui proposais alors d'entrer et de venir prendre un café, Rosalie étant partie dormir chez Emmett, ce soir j'étais seule. Il était dans le salon, sur le canapé, et moi dans la cuisine ouverte, je sentais son regard sur mon dos.

- Pourquoi tu es partie ? _dit –il brusquement_

- Pardon ?

- Ce matin-là, pourquoi tu es partie ?

- Je n'allais pas rester ou l'on ne voulait pas de moi _me contentais-je de répondre_

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

- Oh arrête veut tu _m'énervais-je_ comment crois-tu que je me sois senti quand je me suis resté seule chez toi, seule, après qu'on ait couché ensemble ?

- Oh !

- Oui oh !

- Mais tu n'as pas lu mon mot ?

- Quel mot ? _m'étonnais-je _

- Je t'avais laissé un mot sur la table de chevet pour te dire que j'étais juste parti chercher le petit déjeuner

- Oh !

Ma réponse le fit rire

- On fait une belle paire tous les deux hein ? _lui fis-je remarquer avant de rigoler_

- J'aurais dû insister, te rappeler, j'imagine comment tu as du te sentir

- On a été deux imbéciles handicapés des sentiments _souriais-je_

Il acquiesça avant de changer de conversation avant de me demander de lui en dire un peu plus sur le bébé. Je lui racontais alors tout, mon état de fatigue, mon évanouissement puis mon admission aux urgences et enfin l'annonce du médecin.

On passa la soirée ainsi, tous les deux, sur le canapé a parlé de tout et n'importe quoi mais plus particulièrement du bébé et de comment on envisageait la chose. Je n'avais toujours parlé de ça à personne et dans un sens j'étais contente de pouvoir garder ça pour lui et moi. Je voulais attendre pour en parler, que ce soit en quelque sorte notre secret à tous les deux.

- Dit Edward, dans deux semaines j'ai ma première échographie, tu voudrais bien venir avec moi ?

- Bien sûr Bella, tu peux compter pour moi, je viendrais avec toi _me sourit-il_

* * *

**N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avait penser en review ça fait toujours plaisir :) **

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Me voila pour un nouveau chapitre qui je l'admet c'est un peu fait attendre mais bonne nouvelle : il est un peu plus long que les deux précédents.**

**Autre nouvelle, je me suis créer un compte Polyvore qui va me permettre , comme je vous en avais parler( pour ceux/celle qui lisent les notes en début de chapitre) de vous montrer comment je vois les lieux, les tenues etc... ce qui explique que ce chapitre a pris un peu plus de temps étant donner que j'ai du faire les montages pour que tout soit prêt en même temps.**

**donc pour avoir accès au montage lié a ce chapitre c'est par ici : http (:)polyvore(.com) (/)_ bouleversement / set?id=92056626_ (les espaces et autres signes sont à enlever). Vous pourrez y retrouver aussi les montage relatifs au deux précédents chapitres. **

**Bon eh bien je pense que je vous ai tout dit :) N'hésitez surtout pas a laisser vos avis ça fait toujours plaisir que la review soit un compliment ou pas :)**

**je vais arrêter mon blablatage ici en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture :)**

**PS: Comme toujours j'ai chasser les fautes, il y en a encore peut être des vivantes :)**

* * *

Ce soir-là, Edward était reparti tard. Nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait que notre « relation » n'étais pas des plus conventionnelle, enfaîte nous n'avions pas de relation à proprement parler. Nous étions deux personnes dont les chemins auraient dû se séparer mais qui doivent rester soudés pour «affronter» l'arrivée d'un bébé. Nous nous étions également mis d'accord sur le fait que nous nous verrions aussi souvent que possible ou que nous le voudrions. Pas question de se mettre encore plus de bâtons dans les roues.

Cependant je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir même le lendemain j'avais dû me forcer pour aller travailler, je ne voulais qu'une chose, rester dans mon lit et faire une bonne grasse matinée. Je n'étais pas encore arrivée à la boutique que j'avais déjà reçu un message d'Edward :

_**Passe une bonne journée et prend soin de vous deux, ménage toi**_

_**Edward**_

Je lui fis parvenir une réponse rapide en lui promettant de faire attention. Je ne savais pas trop comment agir vis-à-vis de lui. Il était clair que bien que nous nous étions expliqués à propos de cette nuit-là nous n'en avions pas plus reparlé que ça. Il avait dit que nous devions être avant tout amis donc je pense que ça veut clairement dire qu'il ne veut pas aller plus loin que ça avec moi. Mais moi on peut facilement dire que j'ai encore le béguin pour lui et peut être même encore plus que quand nous étions au lycée. Edward Cullen aura ma peau vous pouvez en être sur.

Concernant ma grossesse j'étais toujours dans le flou, j'avais envie d'en parler à Alice et Rosalie mais j'avais encore plus envie de garder ça pour moi. Je me demandais : Est ce qu'elles réagiraient bien ? Seraient-elles heureuses pour moi ? Ou bien alors penseraient-elles que je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote qui n'a pas su dire non à un bel homme ?

Nous avions prévu de nous faire une soirée fille dans 2 semaines et mon premier rendez-vous aura eu lieu, je leur dirais sans doute à ce moment-là, quand tout sera un peu plus concret.

En attendant il allait falloir que je trouve le moyen de rassurer Alice pour qu'elle cesse un peu de me dorloter comme elle le fait depuis que j'ai repris le travail. Au moindre de mes pas Alice est derrière moi pour voir si tout va bien, une vraie paranoïaque, cependant je peux comprendre sa peur, c'est elle qui m'as vu parterre.

La deuxième chose que j'allais devoir faire c'est trouver le moyen de le dire à Charlie, mon père, sans qu'il ne me fasse une crise cardiaque. Charlie est très protecteur avec moi, il l'avait toujours été mais après la mort de ma mère quand j'avais 10 ans il s'est mis en tête de me protéger de tout, j'avais longtemps vécu dans un monde de Bisounours. A mes 18 ans, quand j'avais commencé la fac je m'étais un peu éloigner de lui, j'avais eu envie de me sentir comme une adulte, pas comme une enfant qu'on surprotège et nous nous étions violemment disputés. Pendant un temps nous ne nous étions plus parler et puis chacun avait mis un peu d'eau dans son vin, lui comprenant que j'étais devenue grande et que je pouvais prendre soin de moi et moi lui donnant plus souvent de mes nouvelles au lieu d'une fois par mois. Mon père n'avais jamais connu mes petit amis, bien qu'il n'y en ai pas eu des tonnes non plus, il me pensait encore certainement vierge. Alors de savoir que de un je n'étais plus vierge et que de deux j'étais enceinte autant se mettre préparer au pire plutôt qu'au meilleur. J'étais fatiguée et en plus depuis ce matin les nausées étaient de la partie, j'allais devoir la jouer serrée si je ne voulais pas qu'Alice remarque quelque chose. J'allais sans doute lui demander un jour ou deux de repos pour me remettre d'aplomb.

- Coucou ma belle _me salua-t-elle à mon arrivée_ Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

- Ça peut aller _lui répondis-je_ Dis-moi ça te dérangerais si je prenais un jour ou deux de repos, je suis épuisée ...

- Bien sûr que non, tu aurais même dû me téléphoner hier je t'aurais donné en plus ta journée d'aujourd'hui, j'avais bien dit à jasper que tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre le travail si tôt, tu as tout de même était hospitalisée..._commença-t-elle à divaguer et à marmonner_

- Ça va aller Alice ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je veux pouvoir être efficace ici et si je suis perpétuellement fatiguée tu vas finir par me virer pour incompétence _la rassurais-je_

- Bah ! Ne dis pas de bêtise !_ s'insurgea-t-_elle Prends le reste de la semaine et reviens moi en forme lundi

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras tellement je lui étais reconnaissante d'être une amie mais surtout une patronne aussi compréhensive. On mettra ca sur le compte des hormones de grossesse.

- Hey bah alors Bella _rigola-t-elle_ t'es bien émotive dis moi

- Désolée... c'est la fatigue _me rattrapais-je _

Elle me regarda suspicieuse avant de finalement me croire enfin du moins je l'espérais et si les avait des doute elle ne m'en fit pas part. La journée passa a un rythme lent, très lent, ou je m'occupai principalement de ranger les vêtements dans les rayons de les remettre en place et aider la clientèle quand on avait besoin de moi. Alors que je remettais en rayon les articles que les clientes avaient essayés mais ne voulaient pas le carillon de la porte chanta et je fus surprise de voir entrer Edward plus beau encore qu'hier. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Alice qui avait tendance à se prendre pour la responsable d'une agence matrimoniale je ne « courrai » pas vers lui et continuai à faire ce que je faisais. Il parcouru les rayons regardant ici et là les différents vêtements, des vêtements exclusivement féminins. Je le vis faire un arrêt sur un ensemble de lingerie...ah les hommes...

Il continua son chemin dans le magasin avant de venir se mettre devant moi

- Bonjour Bella me sourit-il

- Edward, quelle surprise !

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas

- Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

- Je pensais me reposer...pourquoi ?

- C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatiguée...je pensais t'inviter au restaurant mais on va remettre ça...Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'une soirée tranquille chez toi devant un bon film ?

- Ca me parait parfait _acceptais-je en le regardant dans les yeux_

- Bella ? Tout va bien avec monsieur ? me demanda Alice

Elle avait dû se poser des questions, en curieuse invétérée qu'elle était, je ne restais en général pas aussi longtemps avec les clients et peu d'homme venait chez nous.

- Oui oui Alice tout va bien, je te présente Edward un ami à moi

- Oh ! _parut-elle surprise_

Merci Alice de me rappeler que mes amis se comptent sur les doigts d'une main et encore je suis généreuse.

- Bonjour Alice _se présenta-t-il avec son sourire charmeur de_ femme Je suis Edward Cullen

- Cullen comme...

- Oui Alice _souris-je_ Edward est le fils d'Esmée

- Et je sentais surtout qu'elle allait se poser des questions, des tonnes de questions et qu'elle allait surtout s'imaginer des choses.

- Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais la famille Cullen, pourquoi toi et esmée ne m'avais rien dis ?

- Eh bien je connais Edward depuis le lycée mais je ne connaissais pas sa mère, Edward et nous étions perdus de vous après le lycée et c'est lui qui est venue chercher la commande de sa mère il y a quelques temps, tu sais le soir où Esmée n'a pas pu venir

- Ah oui je me souviens _hocha-t-elle la tête_

- Eh bien mes dames je ne vais pas vous dérangé plus longtemps nous informa-t-il Bella 19h00 ça te va ou plus tard ?

- Non c'est parfait _confirmais-je_

- A ce soir alors, Alice ravis de vous avoir rencontré, j'espère vous revoir très vite _nous salua-t-il avant de quitter l'établissement_

- Moi de même

Et là je savais que le fameux « Bella, 19h00 ça te va ?» allais être la porte ouverte à un interrogatoire digne du FBI ou d'interpole.

- Alors Bella on a un rencart ce soir ? _me taquina-t-elle_ C'est pour ça que tu voulais des jours de repos avoue

- Non c'est vraiment parce que je suis fatiguée Alice et je n'étais pas au courant de cette soirée avant qu'il ne franchir la porte de ton magasin _m'agaçais-je_

Comme si je pouvais mentir pour ne pas venir travailler, Alice savait très bien que je n'étais pas mon genre de faire ça.

- Pardon excuse-moi Bella

- Ce n'est pas grave _acceptais-je en grognant_ On va juste rester chez moi devant un film rien de plus, c'est juste un ami Alice _crus-je bon de préciser pour que les choses soit claire_

_._

_._

_._

_._

- Alors je suis passé au Drive de chez Macdo et je t'ai ramené plein de choses très bonnes et qui ne feront prendre assez de poids durant ta grossesse

- Ou qui vont me transformer en sumotori tu veux dire _rigolais-je_

- Pfff n'importe quoi

- Hey j'ai pas envie de devenir une baleine je vais déjà assez grossir comme ça **(ndl : j'ai été tenter de citer une riche « star » qui est récemment devenu maman et qui a pris beaucoup de poids pendant sa grossesse mais j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment : D)**

- Mais non dis pas de bêtise tu seras parfaite _balaya-t-il ma réponse de la main_

- Euh...bah merci _bafouillais-je surprise_ Alors dites-moi monsieur Cullen, je ne savais pas que les millionnaires mangeaient aussi mal _le taquinais-je_

- Ça m'aide à ne pas prendre la grosse tête et à garder les pieds sur terre, histoire de ne pas oublier d'où je viens tu vois

Je ne contentai d'acquiescer avant de baisser la tête quelque peu honteuse.

Il était arrivé comme prévu à 19h00 les bras charger de fastfood et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Maintenant nous étions sur mon canapé en train de manger tout en discutant de la grossesse, notre sujet de conversation numéro 1, et du choix du film.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis de "Hansel et Gretel" ?

- Non non trop sanglant _refusais-je_

- Mais non tu vas voir il est génial _insista-t-il_

- Tellement génial que quand mon cousin a voulu emmener son fils le voir il a dû signer un papier autorisant son fils à rester dans la salle de cinéma **(ndl : Fait absolument véridique, bien que je ne l'ai pas trouvé si terrifiant que ça même si il est absolument génial)**

- Bon d'accord _céda-t-il_ Alors choisi

- Hmmh Alors..._hésitais-je_ Pourquoi pas le dernier Gi-Joe ?

La tête qu'il fit valut son pesant d'or

- Quoi ? Tu aimes pas ?

- Si si c'est juste que je pensais que tu ne connaissais pas, c'est rare que les filles aiment les films dans ce genre là **(ndl (oui encore : D) : Moi j'adore !)**

- Bah j'ai vu le premier au cinéma Emmett, le copain de Rosalie, nous avait trainé avec lui pour le voir et j'ai beaucoup aimé

Et si j'avais su et bah j'aurais pas voulu le regarder parce que qui dis hormone de grossesse dis changement d'humeur et Edward ne compris pas grand-chose à la situation quand je me mis à pleurer sans pouvoir m'arrêter quand Channing Tatum mourut dans le film. Il avait beau me dire que c'était juste de la comédie pas moyen de m'arrêter avant que Bruce Willis fasse son entrée avec ses répliques sarcastiques qui me firent mourir de rire.

Nous fumes couper dans notre visionnage par le bruit de la clé dans la serrure et je me figeais-je en réalisant que c'était certainement Rosalie. Elle parut surprise en nous découvrant sur le canapé enfin surtout en découvrant Edward dont je ne lui avais jamais parler.

- Bonsoir Rosalie, ta journée s'est bien passée à l'hôpital ?

- Comme une journée où tout va mal _me répondit-elle_ Va tu me le présenter ou alors est ce que je vais continuer à l'appeler « machin » dans ma tête ?

- Rosalie voici Edward un ami, Edward je te présente ma colocataire Rosalie

- Enchantée

- De même, tu veux te joindre à nous nous regardions un film avec Bella

- Oh non merci c'est gentil mais j'ai eu une journée pourrie et je rêve juste de me mettre dans mon lit _lui sourit-t-elle_

- Tu es sure ? _insistais-je_

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, on papotera toute les deux demain _ajouta-t-elle _Je suis de repos

- D'accord _acceptais-je_ Passe une bonne nuit alors

- Et vous une bonne soirée

- Merci Rosalie la remercia Edward

- De rien Edward, et faites pas de bêtise hein _fini-t-elle en nous jetant un clin d'œil_

Je me disais aussi qu'elle avait être trop sage pour que ce soit ma Rosalie. Le point négatif de sa remarque c'est que maintenant j'étais gênée, vraiment gênée.

- Elle est sympa ton amie

- C'est Rosalie _me contentais-je de répondre_

- Tu vas avoir le droit à l'interrogatoire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que oui mais ce n'est pas grave si j'ai survécu à Alice cet après-midi je survivrais a Rosalie demain matin

- Je ne t'attire que des problèmes décidément _soupira-t-il_

- Hey non ! Pas du tout ! Même si mon « état » n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu il y a toujours pire dans la vie et je trouve que j'ai pas de raison de me plaindre.

- Oui c'est vrai _concéda-t-il_

- Bon aller, On finit de regarder ce film et après au lit même si demain je vais pouvoir faire une grasse matinée

- Tu ne travailles pas ?

- Non j'ai demandé quelques jours à Alice, je suis vraiment fatiguée et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon travail en ce moment et on sait tous les deux pourquoi

- Comment je n'allais pas m'occuper de vous _bougonna Edward_

- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire _me rattrapais_-_je_ C'est juste que je voudrais pourvoir faire de mon mieux sans avoir besoin de t'appeler toutes les trente secondes parce que j'ai besoin de quelque chose c'est tout ...

- D'accord... Aller on se tait maintenant

- Edward ne te vexe pas ...

- Je ne suis pas vexé, je me suis juste emporter un peu trop vite ne t'inquiète pas _m'assura-t-il_

Une fois le film terminé il partit de chez moi et je me couchai dans mon lit en vue de dormir au moins 12h en croisant les doigts pour que personne ne vienne me réveiller. En me levant le matin suivant Rosalie se trouvait dans la cuisine faisant le petit déjeuner. Elle leva la tête en me voyant arriver et se fus que les « hostilités » étaient ouvertes.

- Bonjour ma Bella _me sourit-elle_ Bien dormir ?

- Oui merci et toi ?

- Parfait _fit elle une pause_ Alors le charmant Edward est-il la personne chez qui tu as découché le mois dernier ?

- Ça se pourrais _répondis-je avec prudence_

- Et ?

- Et rien du tout

- Oh bon sang Bella ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vu avaient pas fait une belote !

- Connais tu à tout hasard la notion d'intimité ?

- Non connais pas ! C'est pas comme si on avait des secrets, tu es au courant de tout pour moi et Emmett

- Parce que vous ne faites rien en silence ! Sais-tu le nombre de boite de bouchon d'oreille que j'ai acheté ?

- Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute si il fait bien son travail mon nounours

- Ouais bah s'il pouvait le faire loin de mes chastes oreilles ça irait mieux

- Pas si chastes que ça apparemment _murmura-t-elle_

- J'ai entendu !_criais-je allant dans le salon pour mettre la télévision sur une chaine musicale, notre rituel du matin_

Elle me suivit pour venir se planter devant moins les mains sur les hanches.

- C'est juste un ami Rosalie, rien de plus

- Mais tu aimerais que ça devienne « plus»...

- Ca n'arrivera jamais, c'est pas comme ça entre nous _répondis-je avec conviction_

- Oh s'il te plait Bella ! As tu déjà fais attention à la manière donc cet homme te regarde ?

- Et il me regarde comment selon toi oh grande prêtresse de l'amour ? _me moquais-je_

- Cesse donc de te moquer jeune impertinente ! Il te regarde comme si tu étais la plus fragile des choses, la plus précieuse, je mettrais ma main à couper que ce mec est raide dingue de toi

- Tu divague ma pauvre

- On verra bien...

- On ne verra rien du tout ! fin de la conversation !

Nous fumes couper par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

- C'est Emmett ? _questionnais-je Rosalie_

- Oui, il devait passer...

- Tu m'excuseras je vais finir mon déjeuner avant qu'il ne vienne l'engloutir _partis-je en courant dans la cuisine américaine ouverte sur le salon_

J'entendis la grosse voix d'Emmett et serrais mon bol de céréales contre moi, ce mec est prêt à tous les stratagèmes pour voler de la nourriture. Je me suis toujours demander comment il faisait pour ne pas exploser à manger autant.

- Alors Bella on a peur de pas avoir assez à manger _rigola-t-il_

- Avec toi on est jamais sûr de rien morfal _me lamentais-je_

- Oh ! tu me brise le cœur _dit-il en posant ces mains sur sa poitrine de façon très théâtrale_

- Arrête ton char Ben-Hur !

- Aller viens faire un câlin à tonton Emmett _m'attrapa-t-il avant de nous faire tourner sur nous même_

Et ce fus une très très mauvaise idée. Je fus prise de suées, d'une sensation de vertige et je sentis mon estomac se contracter.

- Emmett ...Arrête...je crois que je vais vomir _murmurais-je_

Ce qui eut le don de le faire me poser parterre, j'eus juste le temps de me rendre aux toilettes pour rendre mon petit déjeuner, enfin ce que j'avais eu le temps d'avaler. Je sentis deux mains venir retenir mes cheveux et me donner un gant de toilette froid à mettre sur mon front.

- Ça va mieux ? _me demanda Rosalie_

- Ton copain est un monstre _gargouillais-je_ _la tête posée sur la cuvette des toilettes_

Elle rigola avant de m'aider à me relever pour m'installer sur le canapé.

- Excuse-moi Bella, promis je le ferais plus, j'ai pas envie de me prendre ton vomi en pleine face... mais aieeuh ! Rosalie ça fait mal tu sais

- J'espère bien, c'est fait pour, maintenant tais-toi idiot ! _claqua-t-elle_ Tu vas mieux ma chérie ? _s'accroupi-t-elle à ma hauteur_

- Hmmmh _me contentais-je de répondre_

- Allonge toi et repose toi, je vais appeler le médecin _se leva-t-elle pour prendre le téléphone _

- NON ! euh je veux dire non c'est pas la peine le médecin des urgences m'avais dit que je serais peut-être un peu patraque pendant quelques temps_ mentis-je et effrontément en plus _

- D'accord comme tu veux, maintenant repose toi, t'as une sale tète _me fit elle remarquer _

- Je suis fatiguée, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé quelques jours de repos à Alice

- Et tu as eu raison _ajouta Emmett_ On dirait un zombie...tu sais comme dans the walking dead, tu ...MAIS AIE ROSALIE !

- Tu me fais honte des fois tu sais ? _S'exaspéra-t-elle avant de partir dans la cuisine_

**1 semaine plus tard**

Les quelques jours de repos que j'avais pris m'avaient fait le plus grand bien, j'étais reposée et un peu moins malade aussi. Mes nausées étaient moins fréquentes et moins violentes aussi bien qu'elles n'aient pas totalement disparues.

Ce soir Edward et moi avions prévu de passer une fois de plus la soirée ensemble, comme toujours devant un bon film. Depuis la nuit qui nous avais conduite à notre situation actuelle il ne s'était absolument rien passer entre nous deux. On passait la plupart de nos soirées ensemble à regarder des films, parfois on sortait manger quelque part en ville mais rien de plus. J'aimais ces moments où nous n'étions que nous, je les aimais même un peu trop. Je ne devrais pas autant aimer être avec lui. Ce soir la soirée avait lieu chez lui, en général nous restions chez moi, allez savoir pourquoi.

J'avais prévu une tenue toute simple pour dormir, un débardeur blanc et un short, rien qui ne puisse nous conduire à un quelconque rapprochement et une tenue de rechange pour le lendemain matin. Le froid s'était installer sur Seattle et le ciel était même neigeux, de quoi sortir les bottes, les pulls et les manteaux épais.

Je poussai la porte du hall d'entrée de chez Edward à 20h00 et appelai l'ascenseur privé qui menait directement à son appartement. Il m'accueillit chez lui tout sourire, il était incroyablement beau, et à ce moment je fus heureusement de me dire que notre enfant aurais a 50% son patrimoine génétique et que ça contrebalancerait peut être avec mon effarante banalité. J'avais l'habitude de le voir vêtu de costume hors de prix et le voir habillé si sobrement qu'avec un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon en coton gris me fit sourire, comme quoi l'habit ne fait pas le moine, même avec un sac de pomme de terre il serait canon. Il pris mes affaires et les emmena dans sa chambre, ça voulait donc dire que je dormirais dans la chambre.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Heureuse d'être en weekend et toi ?

- Pareil la journée a été...compliquée aujourd'hui

- Des problèmes ?

- Non, juste une secrétaire peut être un peu trop dévouée à son travail si tu vois ce que je veux dire

- Tu as peur de ta secrétaire ? _pouffais-je_

- Et bien quand elle vient pendant la pause déjeuné avec son manteau et rien d'autre en dessous et qu'elle me saute dessus, oui j'ai tendance à prendre mes jambes à mon cou _rigola-t-il avec moi_

- Elle t'a sorti le grand jeu dis donc

La garce !

- Elle a surtout perdu un travail bien payé et obtenu une sale réputation maintenant...

- Que veux-tu certaines manqueront toujours de classe et de respect pour elle-même _me contentais-je de lui faire remarquer_ Alors que mange-t-on se soir ? Encore fastfood ? _ne pus-je m'empêcher de le taquiner_

- Et bien non pas cette fois, que dis d'un bon poulet rôti avec des pommes de terre sautées ?

- Ça me parait parfait, je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais

- Un talent caché, ça fait toujours son effet

- Idiot _éclatais-je de rire en lui tapant le torse_

Nous partîmes dans la cuisine et je m'installai à l'ilot central le regardant finir le repas. Son poulet était excellent, peut-être même le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé. Il était très bon cuisinier. Apres diner je partis me changer, autant être confortable tout de suite plutôt que passer la soirée perchée sur mes talons hauts. En revenant je le trouvai la tête dans son immense bibliothèque rempli de DVD.

- Tu trouves quelque chose de bien ?

- Je dus le surprendre parce qu'il se cogna la tête au meuble et je ne pus retenir un ricanement.

- On se fait une soirée X-men ?

- Oh oui très bonne idée, je crois que ce sont mes films préférés enfin après Forrest Gump bien sur

- Rien n'est mieux que Forrest Gump ma belle confirma-t-il

- On prit place dans mon superbe canapé, dieu que je l'aimais, il me faisait penser au mien sauf que le prix du sien devais êtr fois supérieur au mien. Finalement la fatigue nous emporta avant d'avoir pu regarder l'intégralité des films.

- Aller va dormir Bella _m'ordonna-t-il en me montrant la chambre_

- Tu vas dormir ou ?

- Sur le canapé t'en fais pas pour moi il est très confortable

- Tu sais...on peut dormir ensemble...je veux dire...on ne va pas se sauter dessus hein _finis-je par rire nerveusement_

- Tu es sure ? Je veux dire je peux vraiment prendre le canapé ça me gêne pas

- Je te jure que tout va bien _répondis-je en hochant la tête_ Aller viens allons nous coucher _continuais-je en lui prenant la main pour nous diriger vers la chambre_

Nous nous couchâmes alors dans le lit en nous souhaitant bonne nuit.

.

.

.

.

Je fus réveillée quelques temps plus tard peut être une heure, deux heures ou bien trois heures plus tard par une étrange sensation chaleur et d'engourdissement descendant vers mes jambes et dans mon dos. Je me levai pour aller à la salle de bain en essayant de ne pas réveiller Edward, ce fus peine perdu.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien rendors toi je vais juste à la salle de bain 5 minutes

En arrivant à la salle de bain je n'allumai qu'une petite lumière, suffisante pour m'éclairer mais pas trop pour me faire mal aux yeux ou à ceux d'Edward. Je senti alors une petite douleur dans le bas de mon dos puis dans le bas ventre, pas vraiment douloureuse mais si soudaine qu'elle me fit lâcher un petit cri de surprise, un cri qui alarma Edward que j'entendis se lever puis se stopper à mi-chemin. La douleur s'amplifia à cet instant et me fit baisser la tête et c'est à ce moment que je le vit, du sang qui tachait mon le haut de mes cuisses.

- Bella...tu...tu saignes _s'alarma-t-il en courant le reste de la distance pour venir me voir_

* * *

** Petite fin en "cul de bouteille"**

**Pitié soyez pas trop méchante avec moi :S**

**Bisous tout le monde**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde :)**

**Comment allez vous en ce samedi ensoleillé (enfin pour moi) ?**

**Je tenais à tout(e)s vous remercier pour vos super reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir de savoir que vous lissez et aimez ce que je vous propose. A ce propos si vous avez des questions au sujet de cette fiction vous pouvez aussi me contacter par PM et je répondrais avec grand plaisir :) De plus ça serais peut être plus simple et plus rapide pour moi aussi ^^**

**Pour ce chapitre attention changement ! il est composé de points de vue de 3 personnes ****différentes, je vous laisse découvrir de qui il s'agit ;)**

**Comme toujours j'ai fait attention a l'orthographe mais bon je ne suis pas une machine non plus donc je m'excuse par avance si il y a des fautes.**

**Pour finir mon Blabla les personnages appartienne a SM et moi je joue seulement un peu avec eux :)**

**Bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

**Point de vue D'Edward**

Je la regardais, je savais que je devais faire quelque chose mais je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de son short, maculé de sang. Elle tout comme moi, était choquée et restait stoïque. Je m'avançai et la secouai.

- Bella !? Eh réponds-moi !

...

- Aller Bella viens, faut aller à l'hôpital ...

Elle ne disait toujours rien et se contentait de me regardais. Si moi j'étais complètement paniqué, mais que j'essayais de ne pas le montrer, j'avais une petite idée de comment elle pouvait se sentir. Enfin autant que possible. Elle était complètement léthargique. Je m'habillai le plus rapidement possible, pris des serviettes dans la salle de bain, le sac à main de Bella et nous dirigeai vers le parking souterrain. Une chance étant donner que Bella n'avais enfilé que son gilet en plus de sa tenue pour dormir. Une fois dans le parking souterrain je mis les serviettes sur la banquette arrière, la fit s'allonger et lui donna une serviette pour qu'elle essaye de jugulé l'hémorragie. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un diplôme en médecin pour comprendre qu'il y avait de grande chance pour que Bella soit entrain de perdre notre bébé.

Un bébé qui dans un premier temps m'avais surpris, effrayé et laisser K.O puis qui m'avait comblé de bonheur. Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir un enfant aussi jeune mais même si moi et Bella n'étions pas un couple conventionnel nous allions l'élever du mieux possible, ensemble.

Le trajet me parut long, interminable. Je jetai des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur de temps en temps pour m'assurer que Bella allait « bien » mais elle restait silencieuse et comme dans son propre monde. En arrivant je m'arrêtai devant l'entrée des urgences et me précipitai à l'intérieur pour trouver quelqu'un. Bella fut pris en charge et mise à l' écart dans une salle d'examen. J'essayais toujours de faire parler à Bella quand un médecin pénétra dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir, je suis le Docteur Volturi

- Bonsoir Docteur _murmurais-je_

- Mademoiselle Swan ? On va vous faire quelques examens _lui expliqua-t-il_ Mais malheureusement je pense que vous avez commencé un processus de fausse couche _continua-t-il en essayant d'être le plus aimable et calme possible avec elle _

Bella qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'elle s'était levée en pleine nuit éclata en sanglots à l'entente de la quasi-certitude de sa fausse couche. Je me précipitai vers elle pour lui tenir la main et essayer de la calmer mais elle tourna la tête dans le sens opposé. Une infirmière arriva et entrepris de lui faire une échographie. En voyant son état elle lui prit la main et lui parlant gentiment, calmement et parvint à la calmer suffisamment pour réussir à l'examiner.

Le verdict tomba 10 minutes plus tard nous avions perdu notre bébé.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Depuis mon réveil au milieu de la nuit tout s'était passé dans un flou total. J'avais vaguement l'impression que quelqu'un me parlais et me touchais mais je n'avais aucune réaction. Je n'étais pas idiote et je savais très bien que cette perte de sang n'était pas anodine et même si je me refusais à y penser dans un coin de ma tête le mot « fausse couche » apparaissait à intervalle régulier.

Je compris que c'était vraiment réel et définitif quand quelqu'un, un médecin je suppose me confirma que j'étais bien en train de perdre mon bébé. Je ne pus alors plus retenir mes pleurs que j'essayais de contenir depuis tout à l'heure. Je laissais ma peine s'évacuer. Edward vint me voir instantanément mais je ne me pouvais pas le regarder en face. J'avais tué, provoquer la mort de son enfant. J'étais bonne à rien.

C'était si injuste, je n'avais même pas pu le voir une seule fois, il m'avait été arraché seulement 24h avant ma première échographie. Le personnel fut attentionné et gentil avec moi m'expliquant que j'avais effectivement fait une fausse couche mais que s'était plus fréquent que ce que l'on pensait surtout dans le premier trimestre de la grossesse. Le Docteur black revint me voir.

- Mademoiselle Swan je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que ce n'est pas une situation facile

- Merci _murmurais-je sans vraiment l'écouter_

- Si vous voulez vous pouvais rencontrer un de nos psychologue _me proposa-t-il_

- Je veux rentrer chez moi _me contentais-je de répondre_

- Nous nous assurons que votre fausse couche spontanée soit terminée et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous où vous serez sans doute mieux _me rassura-t-il_ Vous aurez probablement quelques douleurs pendant un ou deux jours et les saignements devraient s'arrêter d'ici 24heures maximum si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à revenir pour qu'on s'assure que vous allez bien d'accord ?

- Merci docteur

30 minutes plus tard Edward et moi étions dans la voiture en direction de chez lui. Nous ne parlions pas mais je pouvais voir la tristesse dans son regard, après tout il avait lui aussi perdu un bébé. Il gara la voiture dans le sous-sol et nous primes l'ascenseur pour remonter dans son appartement. En arrivant dans l'appartement je restais plantée la, il vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment désolé _me chuchota-t-il a l'oreille _

- C'est de ma faute...

- Non, bien sûr que non, ça pourrais arriver à n'importe qui, le médecin te l'as dit

- J'ai perdu le bébé _murmurais-je_

- Je sais Bella je sais _renforça-t-il sa prise sur moi_

Lui aussi était triste, il ne le montrait peut-être pas, enfin il essayait, mais ça se voyait. Il me releva la tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu es fatiguée ? Tu veux aller te reposer ?

- Tu restes avec moi ?_ demandais-je_

- Je ne te quitte pas _ répondit t-il_

Je parti dans la salle de bain et vit que mes mains étaient couvertes de sang séché et que mon short et mon débardeur étaient bons pour partir à la poubelle. Je dus mettre un certain temps parce que Edward vint me rejoindre et vit lui aussi ce que moi-même je regardais.

- Tu devrais prendre une douche ou même un bain si tu veux, je vais te donner un boxer et une chemise _dit-il en me conduisant vers la cabine de douche_

- Je vais prendre une douche rapide merci

- Si tu as besoin appelle-moi d'accord _s'assura-t-il en sortant de la pièce_

- Je...Tu...Viens avec moi, s'il te plait _le suppliais-je_

- Tu es sure ? tu ne veux pas être seule ?

- J'ai besoin de toi _répondis-je seulement _

Je ne voulais surtout pas rester seule, j'avais besoin de lui et de son soutien. On entra dans la douche et je me mis sous le jet et y resta, laissant l'eau couler comme si elle pouvait, avec elle, enlever la peine que je pouvais ressentir. Edward pris le gel douche et frotta mes mains pour y enlever toute traces. L'eau se tinta de rouge et une fois de plus je ne pus retenir mes larmes. J'avais mal. Ce bébé n'arrivait peut-être pas au bon moment mais je m'y étais faite, je l'attendais avec impatience et je l'aimais déjà. Je ne le connaissais peut-être pas encore mais j'avais l'impression de perdre un être cher, que j'avais connue toute ma vie, et qui allait laisser un vide énorme.

Edward effaça chaque trace de cette soirée et coupa l'eau. Il nous enroula dans des serviettes et frictionna mes bras pour me réchauffer mais aussi je pense pour me réconforte. Il me donna des vêtements et pris une des protections, que l'infirmière m'avais donné à ma sortie d'hôpital, au cas où il y aurait encore des saignements. On se mit au lit mais aucun de nous de parvint à dormir. La nuit fut blanche et mon cœur lourd, écrasé par la tristesse et une part de culpabilité.

En me levant le lendemain matin la première chose que je vis fut Edward, couché, qui me regardait sans doute pendant que je dormais encore. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais trouvé ce geste adorable voir même mignon mais aujourd'hui ça me mettais mal à l'aise plus qu'autre chose. IL me mettait mal à l'aise et ça ce n'était pas arriver depuis un bout de temps. Je pris alors mes affaires posées dans un coin et parti m'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Si on mettait de côté quelques petits saignements qui étaient encore présents rien ne pouvait laisser deviner les évènements de cette nuit. C'était comme si tout redevenait comme avant. J'avais tout perdu en si peu de temps. Ma vie allait redevenir aussi monotone et morose qu'avant. Retour à la case départ Bella.

**Point de vue D'Edward**

Je l'avais regardé dormir pratiquement toute la nuit. Son sommeil avait été agité et elle ne devait pas avoir trouvé beaucoup de repos. Elle avait très peut parler, se contentant du strict nécessaire et même si elle essayait de ne pas le montrer je pouvais clairement voir que perdre le bébé l'avais bouleversé. Je ne pouvais sans doute pas connaitre sa douleur, enfin pas totalement. C'est bien connu que les mères et les pères n'ont pas la même relation avec leur enfant. Pour les mères c'est viscérale, elles sont aux premières loges et sont plus propres de leurs enfants que les pères. Enfin c'est normal, après tout elles le porte pendant 9 mois en elles. Malgré tout ça cette perte faisait mal, même à moi. Ce bébé n'aurait manqué de rien et on aurait fait de notre mieux, mais on ne nous en avait pas laissé le temps. C'était injuste !

En se levant elle ne m'avait même pas adressé la parole et elle était directement parti dans la salle de bain, peut-être avait-elle besoin d'être seule. Quand elle sortit elle était habillée de la tête aux pieds et avais son sac à l'épaule.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi _m'annonça-t-elle de but en blanc_

- Pourquoi ?! Enfin je veux dire tu as le temps...Je ne te mets pas dehors

- Non je veux rentrer chez moi _se contenta-t-elle de répondre froidement_

- Bon d'accord _acceptais-je_ Je vais te ramener

- Non ! Enfin je vais prendre un taxi, ça va aller _affirma-t-elle_

- Tu es sure ? Ça ne me dérange pas

- Oui je suis sure ça va aller _hocha-t-elle la tête en quittant la pièce_

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi cette froideur si soudaine ?

Quand je pénétrai dans le salon elle était en train d'enfiler ses chaussures et son gilet. Elle allait partir quand je la retins par le bras.

- Tu ne me dis pas au revoir ? _murmurais-je déçu _

- Oh ! Si pardon j'avais la tête ailleurs. Au revoir Edward _dit-elle en mettant un baiser sur ma joue avant de franchir la porte_

Je la vis appuyer frénétiquement sur les touches de l'ascenseur comme si elle voulait quitter mon appartement le plus vite possible. Quand les portes se refermèrent je crus voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues mais je n'en fus pas certain.

Ma si fragile Bella ...

La journée passant atrocement lentement. Je ressassais sans cesse notre visite aux urgences. Et dire que demain nous aurions dû aller à la première échographie. Le sort s'acharnais vraiment contre nous. Je me mis sur le canapé devant une émission de télévision sans grand intérêt mais mes pensées dérivèrent toujours vers ELLE. J'étais fou de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle, de prendre soin d'elle et de la réconforter, mais je savais qu'avec un peu de chance Rosalie serait avec elle et après tout elle était infirmière donc au moindre problème elle pourrait lui venir en aide.

Néanmoins il fallait que j'aille la voir.

**Point de vue Bella **

J'étais partie, encore et comme une putain de lâche. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, rester près de lui m'étouffais, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et de me retrouver dans un endroit sécuritaire, mon chez moi. J'avais vu que je l'avais blessé j'avais été si sèche et froide avec lui, il n'avait sans doute rien compris au pourquoi du comment mais je devais partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible de chez lui avant de totalement m'effondrer. J'espérais juste que Rosalie ne serait pas à la maison. D'habitude j'adorais l'avoir avec moi mais aujourd'hui j'avais besoin de son absence. Je n'étais absolument pas prête à lui dire pourquoi mon visage était sans doute strié de larmes. Mais malheureusement comme le dis si bien le proverbe _« On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut ». _Sa voiture était sur le parking tout comme celle d'Emmett qui avait sans doute passé la nuit a la saison.

- Aller Bella respire, tu peux le faire _murmurais-je pour moi-même avant de franchir la porte d'entrée_

J'effaçai autant que possible les traces laissées par mes larmes et avec un peu de chance mes yeux rouges passeront pour la conséquence du froid glaciale dehors.

- Eh ! Coucou tout le monde _m'écriais-je la voix tremblante_

- Salut ma _belle me salua Rosalie_ Tu ne devais pas passer la journée avec Edward ?

- Il est malade _grimaçais-je pour rendre mon mensonge plus convaincant_

- Ce n'était pas le premier alors autant continué sur ma lancée

- Tu aurais dû rester avec lui, la maladie ça rapproche toujours et qui sait ? Vous auriez peut être pu nous faire un mini Bedward _me taquina Emmett_

Sauf que ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Mes canaux lacrymaux semblaient être directement reliés à mon ouïe, à chaque allusion, paroles ou sous-entendu à un bébé ou à une maternité je me mettais à pleurer. Pour passer inaperçu c'est rater.

- Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _beugla Emmett dans l'appartement alors que Rosalie lui mis encore une de ses claques légendaires avant de me courir après_

- Chérie ? C'est moi Rosalie ouvre la porte _me supplia-t-elle en grattant la porte_ Faut pas l'écouter il dit que des bêtises tu le sais bien _tenta-t-elle de me calmer_

- Ça c'est méchant _chougna-t-il_

- Ça suffit maintenant Emmett !_ hurla-t-elle_ Attends Bella je reviens

J'attendis ses pas sur le parquet et je m'en voulais de mettre Emmett dans le pétrin, le pauvre il n'avait rien fait de mal...

- Bon tu prends tes affaires et tu t'en vas _ordonna Rosalie_ Elle n'est pas bien et tes plaisanteries à deux balles ne vont pas arranger les choses

- Mais enfin Rosie chérie...

- A plus tard _lui claqua-t-elle la porte au nez_ Non mais quel idiot, des fois je me demande ce que je fais avec lui _se lamenta-t-elle_

Elle revint devant ma porte

- Bella ? il s'est passé quelque chose avec Edward ? Est que... est qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

- N...Non _réussis-je a baragouiner entre deux sanglots_

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer alors ?

- C'est...c'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute, il doit me...me détester

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? il t'adore tu le sais bien

- Non...non non il va me détester, il va plus vouloir me voir

- Tu veux bien ouvrir la porte ?

- C'est... ouvert _murmurais-je_

Elle avança et monta sur le lit pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui est de ta faute chérie ?

- Je l'ai perdu tu comprends ? C'est à cause de moi si il est plus là ? _me suis-je mis à crier_

Elle me regarda tout en me caressant les cheveux et elle se figea. Elle avait compris.

- Bella chérie regarde-moi tu veux ? _me demanda-t-elle en levant ma tête_ Tu étais enceinte n'est-ce pas ?

Je me contentais de hocher la tête avant de me jeter dans ces bras

- Je suis vraiment désolée...Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? On t'aurait soutenu avec Emmett, on t'aime tu le sais ça non ?

- Je...Je..._bégayais-je_

- Respire...calme toi..._me parla-t-elle doucement _

- Je voulais garder ça pour moi et Edward, un peu, je...je pensais que ça nous rapprocherait, que comme ça on serait plus de parfaits inconnus qui ont couché ensemble et qui allaient avoir un bébé _m'expliquais-je_

- Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi chérie _me consola-t-elle_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Les médecins des urgences-t-on donner une ordonnance ?

- Des antalgiques pour les crampes

- D'accord, tu veux faire ou manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle

Déformation professionnelle sans doute.

- Juste rester comme ça _murmurais-je en sentant la fatigue m'emporter_

**Point de vue de Rosalie**

J'avais bien vue que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Bella.

Ça a commencé quand elle a fait son malaise. Une gastro ne durait jamais aussi longtemps mais en la voyant reprendre du poil de la bête je ne m'étais pas inquiéter plus que ça. Puis il y avait eu l'incident avec Emmett (encore) l'autre jour, cet épisode soudain de nausées et son explication je n'y avais pas cru une seule seconde mais finalement tout allez bien ces derniers jours alors j'avais laissé couler. Si j'avais su...

Maintenant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Je me souviens de son hospitalisation, j'ai cru mourir de peur quand on m'avait bipé pour me dire que mon amie venait d'être hospitalisée.

Je m'inquiétais parce que la période à venir allait être longue et difficile pour elle. Une fausse couche c'est toujours très dure de s'en remettre. Les médecins conseillent de se remettre en selle tout de suite, de retenter le coup le plus vite possible. Certaines y arrivent, pour d'autres c'est plus compliquer. Et rien qu'à la voir je peux dire que pour Bella c'est plus compliquer. Il y a juste à voir cette culpabilité qui la bouffe de l'intérieur.

Je passai l'après-midi à la surveiller. Elle avait le sommeil lourd et j'espérais qu'il puisse être un peu réparateur. Son téléphone avais sonné plusieurs fois et sans regarder de qui ils provenaient je pouvais deviner que s'était Edward. Quand elle se réveilla je lui donnai son téléphone en lui disant que quelqu'un avait essayé de la joindre plusieurs fois.

- C'est peut être Edward qui s'inquiète _tentais-je_

- Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler

- Comme tu veux _soupirais-je_ Et s'il vient ici je fais quoi ?

- Dis-lui que je me repose

Bon ok niveau dialogue il y a mieux. J'eus le nez fin parce que peut-être une heure plus tard quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas Edward ... Perdu ! Il avait une tête horrible.

- Bonjour Edward _le saluais-je_

- Bonjour Rosalie _répondit-il_ Bella est là ?

- Elle se repose

- Oh d'accord...euh...tu pourras lui dire que je suis passé prendre de ces nouvelles ? elle n'avait pas l'air bien en partant

Et c'est un euphémisme !

- Ecoute, elle m'a tout dis _avouais-je_ Je pense que là en ce moment elle a vraiment besoin de repos et d'être un peu seule d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête sobrement

- Mais je lui dirais que tu es passé, tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis sûr que dans quelque temps tu auras de ces nouvelles

Je me voulais rassurante mais en fait j'étais morte de trouille. J'avais peur qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même et qu'elle refuse toute aide. Je connaissais assez Bella pour savoir qu'elle ne demandait jamais l'aide de personne et que quand quelque chose n'allait pas elle souffrait seule dans son coin. Edward hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, les épaules baissées et quitta l'appartement.

Les semaines à venir allaient définitivement être compliquées.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plut

N'hésitez pas a laisser une petite reviews si vous avez des choses a me dire

Bisous :)


	5. Chapter 5

** Toc Toc Toc !**

**Youhou?! y'a encore des gens par ici ? :)**

**Ah non pitié ne me jetez pas de pierres ! **

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai rien poster mais si je vous dis que j'ai repris la fac vous me pardonnez ? Eh oui j'ai repris les cours (après 3 mois et demie de vacances) et franchement j'ai hâte d'être déjà en congés :)**

**Bon alors oui j'ai mis plus d'un mois a écrire le chapitre 5 mais en même temps si je l'avais poster avant il aurait été rikiki et j'avais franchement pas envie de vous mettre un chapitre qui face 2 ou 3 pages Word.  
**

**Comme d'habitude j'ai adorer vos review, mise en alerte et en favoris. c'est vraiment cool le nombre de gens qui me lisent !**

**Enfin voila tout est dit je pense ... ah oui j'ai pas eu le temps de chasser la moindre faute donc il risque d'il y en avoir quelques une.**

**Bisous a vous et bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Point de vue Rosalie**

Bella avait passé toute l'après-midi dans sa chambre et j'avais décidé de la laisser tranquille. Je la connaissais et même si je savais qu'elle avait tendance à souffrir seule dans son coin la brusquer n'étais pas non plus une très bonne idée. Elle et Edward me faisaient de la peine. On pouvait aisément voir qu'il était complètement raide dingue d'elle et cette situation devait être difficile pour lui aussi. Belle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu un bébé. A 20 heures je me décidais à aller la bouger un peu, faire une grève de la faim n'allais certainement pas arranger les choses.

- Bella ? _toquais-je à la porte_

Bon pas de réponse. Je tournai la poignée de la porte et pénétrai dans la pièce plongée dans le noir. Elle était couchée au milieu de son lit les yeux grands ouverts et regardai le plafond d'un air absent.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? On a une tonne de glace dans le congélateur _essayais de plaisanter_

- J'ai pas vraiment très fin _murmura-t-elle_ Mais je suppose que tu ne me laisse pas trop le choix

- Tu as tout compris chère amie _souris-je_ Aller lève-toi et viens avec moi _lui tirais-je le bras_

Elle me suivi en trainant les pieds. Oh non miss Swan ce regard de chien battu ne marche plus depuis bien longtemps sur moi ! Elle faisait peur à voir le teint pâle et les yeux rouges gonflés par les pleurs. Si Alice était la jamais elle ne serait habillée d'un simple jogging avec un gros pull en laine mais moi je pouvais comprendre qu'elle préférait le confort. Et puis après tout nous étions dimanche.

- Tu vas bien ? _me risquais-je à_ _demander_ Je veux dire ...tu as mal ?

- Je vais bien Rosalie

- Tu vas aller travailler demain ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! j'ai déjà assez laissé tomber Alice ces deux derniers mois

- Tu devrais peut être lui dire tu sais...elle pourrait comprendre et te donner quelques jours de repos et puis c'est ton amie Bella...

- Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Tu la connais elle va encore s'inquiéter et me surveiller encore plus et j'en peux plus qu'on se préserve Rosalie _commença-t-elle à hausser le ton_

- D'accord ne t'énerve pas. Je disais ça pour toi...c'est tout _capitulais-je en partant dans la cuisine_

- Qu'est-ce que je disais...ne pas la brusquer.

- Excuse-moi Rose...je ne voulais pas te crier dessus _chuchota-t-elle en me suivant_ J'en ai juste assez d'être traitée comme une petite chose fragile, ça m'insupporte.

- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien c'est tout. Je suis ton amie et de te voir mal ça me touche

- Elle se contenta de hocher la tête me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle savait tout ça.

- Juste une dernière chose et après je te laisse tranquille d'accord ?

- Vas y je t'écoute

- Appelle le d'accord ? Même si c'est pour lui dire de te laisser tranquille, de te laisser du temps ou même que tu ne veux plus jamais le voir appelle le. Je l'ai vu et je peux te dire que lui aussi il est pas beau à voir, ça le touche et il doit savoir de quoi il en retourne

- Je sais mais pour le moment je...je ne pense pas...laisse-moi un ou deux jours d'accord ?

- Fais comme tu le sens ma belle, c'était juste un conseil de ta bonne vieille Rosalie _lui souris-je_

Ce soir-là elle mangea ce que je lui avais préparé et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

**Point de vue Bella**

Rosalie était tout simplement une amie en or. Je savais pertinemment que me voir comme ça la touchais elle n'avait pas besoin de me le dire. Elle avait raison, je devais lui téléphoner mais je ne savais tout simplement si j'étais prête pour ça. Tout était de ma faute et maintenant plus rien ne nous reliait. Nous n'avions plus rien en commun. Plus aucune raison de se fréquenter ou bien d'apprendre à se connaitre.

Je me triturais les mains, lui téléphoner tout de suite, ce soir, ou bien attendre quelques jour ? Je savais très bien que si je dérochais mon téléphone j'allais inévitablement me remettre à pleurer mais il méritait au moins que l'on ait une discussion entre adultes.

Décidée je pris mon téléphone et composais son numéro de téléphone Un sonnerie...puis deux ... et une troisième...puis il finit par décrocher.

- Allo ?

Le silence ... j'étais incapable de dire un mot. Je finis par raccrocher.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit et me traitant mentalement de pauvre idiote. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. C'était lui.

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir _souffla-t-il_ Je sais que c'est toi qui viens de m'appeler.

- Je ... Rosalie m'as dit que tu étais venu et que je devais t'appeler

- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait si elle ne te l'avait pas dit ? _demanda-t-il_

Même au téléphone je pouvais entendre son ton peiné.

T'es ignoble Bella ...

- Je sais pas...enfin peut-être pas aussi tôt _confessais-je_

- Comment tu vas ?

- Ça peut aller _répondis-je en sentant une boule obstruer ma gorge_

- Je suis venu mais Rosalie m'as dit que tu te reposais, je voulais pas te déranger

- Ecoute Edward je...Enfin à quoi ça rime tout ça ? _lâchais-je_ On sait très bien tous les deux que si je ne m'étais pas retrouver enceinte aucun de nous deux n'aurait essayé de revoir l'autre alors maintenant ça sert plus à rien de faire semblant d'accord ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles enfin Bella ?! _s'étonna-t-il_

- On n'a jamais été un couple Edward ! On a essayé, on a fait semblant mais maintenant je vais reprendre ma vie et tu vas reprendre la tienne, tu as certainement mieux à faire que de t'inquiéter pour moi et tu n'as plus à faire semblant

- Mais moi je n'ai pas envie de faire comme si rien ne c'était passer

- Eh bien moi c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, je veux pouvoir oublier tout ça

- Je...Bon d'accord _céda-t-il_

- Je dois te laisser, je me lève tôt demain pour aller travailler _me justifiais-je pour couper court à la conversation_ Au revoir Edward _lui dis-je la voix tremblante_

- Je ne baisserais pas les bras tu sais _me surpris-t-il_ je te laisserais le temps qu'il te faut mais je ne baisserais pas les bras Bella Swan, toi et moi c'est bien plus fort que ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi _continua-t-il_ je t'attendrais _fini-t-il en raccrochant_

Je restai totalement choquée par ses propos. Ils me faisaient plaisir, à un point que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné mais il fallait admettre que nous nous étions rapprochés pour de mauvaises raison. J'aurais tellement voulu que cela se passe dans d'autres circonstances, que ce ne se soit pas fait parce qu'il se sentait responsable de moi et de ce bébé. Ce bébé qui maintenant n'était plus.

Edward me manquait déjà, ne plus le voir ou passer nos moments ensemble, aussi souvent, allait me manquer encore plus mais je devais faire le point, me retrouver, définir ce que je voulais ou bien ne voulais pas et surtout me remettre, tant est que cela soit possible, du départ de mon, notre bébé.

**Point de vue Edward**

Je ne comprenais toujours pas son comportement. Déjà sa fuite de ce matin, enfin je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ne soit pas bien, je l'étais aussi mais être seule sans soutien n'allait surement pas l'aider. Et puis j'étais allé chez elle et Rosalie pour la voir, mais je n'avais pas pu. Rosalie m'avais dit qu'elle se reposait mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi j'avais plutôt la nette impression que c'est Bella qui lui avais demandé de dire ça. Comme si elle m'en voulait pour quelque chose et qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir. Je devais certainement me faire des idées.

J'étais rentré chez moi et je tournais en rond dans mon appartement elle me manquait. J'étais complément raide dingue de cette fille, depuis des années, enfaite depuis le lycée, même si je m'étais comporté comme un parfait connard à cette époque. J'étais jeune et Bella n'était pas une des plus populaires, j'avais préféré m'assurer un certain statut social en fréquentant Tanya plutôt que d'écouter mon cœur qui me disais que elle, elle était vraie, sincère et certainement plus bonne pour moi que toutes les autres filles de la terre.

Puis son appel avais été un coup de massue. Comment pouvait-elle s'imaginer que je restais avec elle que par nécessité. Je n'en revenais pas. Une chose était sur je n'allais clairement pas la lâcher. Je tenais à elle et il était hors de question que je la laisse partir.

D'un autre coté je pouvais, en partie, comprendre son point de vue. Je veux dire on avait jamais vraiment reparlé de cette fameuse nuit, de ce qui allait concrètement se passer entre nous deux et c'est vrai aussi qu'aucune limite n'avait être fixée. Mais merde de la à penser que j'avais joué un rôle, que je n'étais pas sincère avec elle ces dernières semaines ça me mettais hors de moi !

**Point de vue Bella**

Le lendemain j'avais repris mes vieilles habitudes : Me lever le matin et boire ma tasse de café avant de filer à la boutique pour toute la journée. En y pensant bien IL avait changé mon quotidien bien trop routinier pour une jeune femme de 22 ans. Je pense que mes qualités de « comédienne » s'étaient améliorées parce que ce lundi-là Alice ne remarqua rien, ou alors elle n'en fit aucune remarque.

J'avais plus ou moins passé la journée en pilote automatique.

A un moment, à l'heure de la pause j'avais même cru LE voir sur le trottoir en face de la boutique, regardant à l'intérieur, me cherchant. Puis j'avais rapidement rejeté l'idée.

Enfin Bella comme si il allait venir, ce que tu peux être sotte.

- Alors Bella comment ça se passe avec le bel Edward _me questionna-t-elle_

- C'est...compliqué _murmurais-je_

- Ah bon ? vous aviez plutôt l'air mignons tous les deux l'autre jour quand il est venu au magasin

- Ouais enfin je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tu vois

-Et pourquoi ça ? Franchement si j'avais pas déjà Jasper ton Edward je tenterais ma chance _rigola-t-elle_

- Eh bien justement ...

- Quoi il est avec quelqu'un d'autre ? _me regarda-t-elle tristement_

- Non c'est pas ça...

- Bah alors tu m'explique

- Mais enfin Alice regarde-moi et regarde le lui, on n'est pas spécialement assortis

- Eh non non non je t'interdis de dire ça ! _s'insurgea-t-elle_ Tu es une jeune femme fantastique. Tu es belle, intelligente, drôle et sincère, il serait fou de ne pas s'en rendre compte _me complimenta-t-elle en me prenant dans ces bras_

- Ça ne l'as pas empêché de le faire i ans _contre-attaquais-je en mentionnant l'époque du lycée_

- Et bien dis-toi qu'i ans c'était un bel imbécile D'accord ? Et puis si encore maintenant il n'est pas capable de votre toutes tes qualités et de t'apprécier pour ce que tu es alors tu ne perds rien _me demanda-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux d'un geste très maternel _Tu mérites mille fois mieux qu'un débile avec le QI d'une mouche morte _rigola-t-elle _

Elle me fit sourire, Alice et ces métaphores et autres comparaisons atypiques c'est toujours quelque chose mais si le maitre en la matière reste quand même Emmett.

- N'oublie pas que si tu as besoin je suis là, pour n'importe quoi d'accord ?

Je lui répondis d'un geste de la tête avant de me remettre au travail. L'après-midi se passa calmement sans accros et pour une fois je pus faire ce que j'aimais à savoir conseiller vraiment une cliente et non la caresser dans le sens du poil pour ne pas la vexée alors que telle ou telle robe ne la met pas en valeur. Les femmes sont compliquées !

Ce soir-là en rentrant chez moi je pus constater que tous les saignements avaient cessés, on y été, maintenant plus rien, absolument plus rien, ne pouvais laisser penser que j'avais un jour été enceinte à par bien évidemment mon dossier médical.

Ça faisait mal, très mal. J'avais fait semblant toute la journée mais maintenant dans mon espace à moi tous les murs tombèrent. Je n'avais plus envie de faire semblant. J'allais être tranquille, Rosalie était de sortie se soir enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je la vis dans l'entrée avec Emmett et tout un tas de sac de nourriture du Macdo d'à côté.

- Coucou ma belle _me sourit-elle_ Je nous ai ramené tout un tas de cochonnerie et un Emmett remonté à bloc prêt à te remonter le moral _continua-t-elle_

Bien sûr qu'elle lui avait dit mettre Rosalie dans la confidence était mettre Emmett au courant avec. Mais je le savais et ça m'allais. Emmett ne me prendrais jamais en pitié et c'est ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Merci les gars

- De rien ma Belli-Bella _me taquina-t-il_ Alors on fait quoi ? on s'imbibe comme des éponges ou on pleure devant un film à l'eau de rose spécial dépression nerveuse ?

- On peut faire les deux ? _demandais –je en souriant timidement, il était hors de question que je les dérange_

- Je veux mon neveu !

- Emmett ! Tiens-toi tranquille tu veux ! _le repris-t-elle_ _en arrivant dans le salon_ Ne bois pas trop d'accord ? un peu ne te ferra sans doute pas de mal mais n'abuse pas d'accord ? _me demanda-t-elle_

- Je ne comptais pas le faire, je suis encore sous antalgiques donc...

J'étais bien, installée confortablement dans le canapé entourée d'un bon plaid polaire et d'une partie de mes meilleurs amis. Ça faisait du bien. Mais comme le reste de la journée je pensais encore à LUI. A ce qu'il faisait, avec qui il était et s'il pensait à moi autant que je pensais à lui.

Il me manquait et je serais bête si j'osais dire que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui. Pour être franche j'étais complément dingue de ce mec. Mais ça ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Je l'étais depuis plus de 5 ans.

Cependant je savais aussi que je devais régler tous mes problèmes avant de pouvoir envisager me mettre en couple avec lui, s'il voulait encore de moi à ce moment-là.

Une idée me vint

- Dites-moi _commençais-je_ Et si j'allais voir quelqu'un qui pourrais m'aider avec toute cette histoire

- Honnêtement ? _me demanda Rosalie_

Je lui fis signe que oui

- J'allais te le proposer, je voulais juste attendre un peu mais plus tu attendras et plus ce sera compliquer pour toi_ me répondit-elle franchement_ si tu veux je connais quelques psychologues à l'hôpital ou tu pourrais demander à jasper, c'est ton ami

Je vais y penser

Si je demander de l'aide à Jasper ça serait compliqué. Je sais qu'il ne dirait jamais rien à quiconque (secret médical obligatoire) mais ce me ferrais bizarre. Je me laissais quelques jours pour y penser et on verrait après.

J'allais avancer, du mieux que je le pouvais


End file.
